Sometimes while crossing an intersection during congestion, drivers assume they can cross the intersection in time before the traffic light turns red, only to be stuck in the middle of the intersection when the vehicles on the other side of the intersection stop moving. This phenomenon is referred to as spillback. In many jurisdictions, entering an intersection when there is not sufficient space on the other side to clear the intersection is a ticketable offense. Additionally, vehicles stuck in intersections cause gridlock because cross traffic cannot proceed through the intersection. This in turn causes spillback in adjacent intersections.